


woke up from a dream laying next to a dream

by unagis



Series: you are like sunshine duration [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Reader-Insert, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles, Takes place after chapter 20, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mentions of the demon brothers - Freeform, vague story spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23942269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unagis/pseuds/unagis
Summary: Mornings waking up right next to your favorite demon are the ones you'd cherish forever. Who would've thought that would still be the case after leaving the Devildom behind?
Relationships: Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: you are like sunshine duration [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730746
Comments: 2
Kudos: 274





	woke up from a dream laying next to a dream

Mammon is many things, not all necessarily _good_. He's greedy, that much is a given. He's also impulsive, immature, and, almost at all times, a complete idiot. But hey, at least he's your idiot. Still, never in a million years would you have imagined befriending a demon, much less inviting them over to your apartment back in the human realm. Mammon was just lucky you loved him so much—even you had to admit it was funny how much affection you could hold for one person. 

You think the first time he slept over in your room it was during the TSL marathon by accident. Once the show had finished, you had fallen asleep on his shoulder while sprawled out on the couch. Mammon had dozed off before you with puffy eyes from crying during the movie—which he vehemently denied every time you and Beel brought it up—and woke up just the same. You made fun of him, which led him to storm out the room in an irritated huff. You couldn't help the laughter that followed because that was surprisingly cute of him. 

Second time he slept over was not too long after the first. During the showdown with Levi, you had sprained your wrist, and Mammon, frustrated that he wasn't the one to save you on time, insisted on staying to ensure your safety. Not that you were actually worried about being attacked in your sleep, you agreed to his ridiculous demands. From that point onward, you had started to notice that he began leaving little things behind, like his toothbrush in your bathroom or his phone charger on your desk. Beel commented on it once while Mammon was tending to your wrist, but he deflected the question. You smile knowingly, but you don't say anything about it. 

Third and fourth times were more obvious on his part that he was trying to spend more time with you than his brothers. He was the Avatar of Greed, after all—trying to monopolize both you and your time was just another page out of the book for a guy like him. You liked to think he was jealous, and when you brought it up once as a topic, he had sputtered something about how spending time with the great Mammon should be more than enough of a reason for him to keep sleeping over. The tips of his ears were red after that declaration, and you allowed for a small smile to curl on your lips. You had jokingly agreed to his statement at the time, ignoring the weird fluttering feeling in your chest or the warmth of your hand in his. 

It starts to become a routine after some point, and you find yourself so accustomed to his presence that it was strange _not_ having him around. Lucifer would often scold him and you would hear complaints all the time from Mammon, but it doesn't stop him from showing up in front of your room's door almost every night without fail. Time flies by quickly, and you found yourself spending more time with Mammon than his brothers, but neither of you seemed to find it strange. Even after Belphie's situation was resolved and he was welcomed back into the family, Mammon was still the one you spent most of your time with. At the time, you didn't think it was any different from what you had been doing this entire time, until came the time when you had to leave. 

You didn't realize how much you had wanted to stay until you were forced to say goodbye. 

Remaining optimistic was one of the hardest things you had to do, but you never forgot your words to all of them before you woke up back in your bed back at your own place in the human realm. You had promised to see them again—to see _Mammon_ again. So that's why you couldn't contain your surprise when Mammon had showed up at your door in the middle night. 

You later found out from Satan that Mammon had gone out of his way to receive special permission to use the eternal magic seals, granted that it was only with the purpose of seeing you. In that moment, you didn't know what had empowered you more to throw your arms around him, the idea that he was willing to sacrifice monetary endeavors just to see you, or the fact you missed him so much that it was hard to fall asleep without him by your side. However, the moment you wrapped your arms around him in the tightest hug you could possibly give him, you realized that this was love. You loved him. 

And it's that fact that brings you right back to the present. 

The sunlight streaming in through your curtains is bright, and you're forced to squint as you raised a hand to rub the sleepiness out of your eyes. Spending a year in the Devildom made you momentarily forget how bright the sun actually was. In a way, you sort of missed that aspect. You hear quiet and even breathing as Mammon stirred somewhere beside you, and you glanced over with a fondness in your gaze that goes unnoticed by him (for now). Reaching out a free hand that's not currently trapped in his embrace, you brushed a few stray locks of hair away from his forehead. Mammon truly did look like an angel sleeping, and you almost laughed when you remembered Simeon's comment that Mammon was Lucifer's cute little brother.

It was such a shame that you had to get up and out of bed.

"Mammon," you called, poking him lightly on the cheek, "we have to get up now." 

You slowly sat up in bed, and Mammon tightened his hold around you before pulling himself into your lap. You have a feeling that he's not really sleeping—not completely, at least—so you move to shake him on the shoulder. He doesn't budge one inch. 

Mammon groaned, shaking his head before burying his face in your stomach. "Don't wanna." 

Asmodeus's words rang true that Mammon was not a morning demon, that much was clear, but you weren't about to give up considering you had an important seminar you needed to attend today on campus. Unfortunately, that meant you couldn't stay to cuddle any longer than you already have. You didn't like using this, but it really was your last resort.

Leaning over, you whispered, "Lucifer's going to get mad at us for waking up late, and Beel will eat everything on the table." 

In an instant, he shot himself upright with an alarmed yell, "Gah! Alright, I'm up! C'mon, we gotta go before— _wait_." Turning over with a face full of accusation, he glared at you. You don't flinch; unlike before, you knew better. He was more bark than bite, and you knew he was a lot softer than he had let on. Frustrated with himself, he goes right back to snuggling into your lap, all the while complaining, "Ya tricked me! Argh, and I can't believe I fell for it!" 

Chuckling softly, you quickly leaned over give him a small peck on the nose. Wide-eyed and embarrassed at the sudden gesture, Mammon exclaimed, "That's dirty! You're lucky I love ya so much, or else I wouldn't have let ya off the hook like that!" 

It's Mammon's words that caught you off guard, and you blinked hard in surprise. Love? That was a new term. You're heard like plenty of times before, but never love. A part of you chided yourself that you shouldn't be so teasing to him all the time, but you couldn't help the playful expression that crawled over your features. 

"Oh? So you _love_ me, huh?" 

He smiled, all smug and proud. The expression looked even cuter now that he had tufts of hair sticking up from rolling around in his sleep. "Of course I do! I would never—HEY! That's cheatin'!" He sputtered, tripping over his own words as he tried to create some flimsy excuse for his accidental slip of the tongue, "W-Well, it's obvious right? Anyways...! Ya should be grateful that the great Mammon is willing to spend time with a mere human—"

You wanted to let him finish his sentence, you really did, but you couldn't stop the laughter that was bubbling in your chest from bursting forth. It seemed that nothing much had changed, and internally, you were relieved. 

Pressing your lips against his briefly, you pulled away with a wide smile gracing your face. 

"Don't worry Mammon, I love you too." 

He grinned. Cheeky. 

"Ya better." 

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this bc mammon's cute and it's about time i wrote something for him. or, in my case, IT'S MAMMON LOVING HOURS, ALWAYS. it's like 3am i'm sorry if there's mistakes but it was worth staying up to write for him. and if you're wondering who my favs are, it's the dorky trio of course! mammon, beel, & levi 😌


End file.
